Muddled Waters
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: He did ignore pride in just one unseen meeting for just one sickening night to just one total stranger. However, those three happen to be what he really needs to be happy. But in just another night, it gets all stolen. "Shizu-chan, I want them dead. They took everything away from me."


I'm so sure now that this will be a one-shot for real. Welcome to **Muddled Waters** a tragic Shizaya but not from the start. This is a story of an elementary teacher and a so-called perfect high-school student. It is one unfortunate-slash-fortunate event when they met but things seems to sour up just when they start to get sweet. Set in AU and a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Ryohgo Narita and that means I do not own Durarara!

**Warnings:** Tragedy, horror, sexual themes and crime. Rated M plus. =_= Yeah, minimal use of characters…

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

**Summary: **He did ignore pride in just one unseen meeting for just one sickening night to just one total stranger. However, those three happen to be what he really needs to be happy. But in just another night, it gets all stolen. "Shizu-chan, I want them dead. They took everything away from me."

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

The rain wildly pours and there's nothing umbrellas can even do about it. Just minutes after getting out of work, he gets to be showered heavily by the heavens. And just when his car is not working properly…

"Shitty day is shitty."

The man huffs under his shudder for the utter cold temperature the rain has developed along the streets that summer season. With his blue umbrella torn by surprise and has been tossed in the trash bin, the man walks through the formidable rain with nothing to keep himself from getting wet.

"It's good that I didn't bring any school stuff with me." He whispers as he wipes his sticky blonde hair off his face. He then walks under the roofed alley… finally finding a shed to stop the unnecessary shower. The man sneezes once and he murmurs with a burr, "I should reach home soon. Man, I'm all soaked. I wish I won't be bedridden for flu…" He then proceeds in the alley, "As if I easily get sick."

Soon, he reaches the part of the alley where only the right side is covered by the roofs. He then walks under the shades… until he hears handcuffs rattling nearby. The man looks around and then he walks a bit far to the left… only to find a student standing front-facing the wall. His wrists have cuffs which are wrapped around a sturdy pipe.

Just like him, the boy is soaked by the wild rain… clothes already sticking to his slender body.

After some exhausted grunts, the student tries to pull the pipe off with his frail strength… his movements provoking sensual tension from the watcher. The student then notices the steaming gaze and then he calls out, "…H-Hi? Can you help me with this?"

The man stays silent— still unaware that he is being called. The student's huffing echoes around the tranquil alley… and then he tries calling out once again, "Hello? Mister? Can't you hear me?" He then gives up and pulls the pipe again with the cufflink, "He could at least answer back. Or maybe I'm hallucinating." He lifts his face to see the dark sky, "Fuck this night."

"…What exactly are you doing there?" The man then asks and the student flashes a helpless smile at him, "Finally! Uhm, I'm just… a little stuck here. Can you help me? I'll repay you with anything, I promise! Money, car, house… even my body! (I know my struggle seems to turn you on… based from your gaze.) Just… help me."

"…? You sound like soliciting sex from me." The man gets near and then the student chuckles, "Oh, I would if I need it." "You're annoying, too." "Am I annoying you? Okay… so just free me and I'm off." "Is this… from bullying or something?" "Yes, I'm bullied. No, I'm not bullied. Does it really matter?" "Just tell me." "Nah, there's nothing you can do about it… there's nothing anyone can do about them."

"So how long have you been… grinding there?" "I'm so embarrassed! But to answer that… for an hour, I guess. (With all this rain, I really need to relieve myself.)" The man then takes a hold of the link with both hands and he pulls on it— breaking it in the process. The student twitch and then he pulls the link off the pipe. The man then breaks open the cuff on each wrist with the student dropping it on the floor.

"There you go. And no, I'm not interested in any of your offers." The man walks off and then the student tugs on his hand… the man turning to him.

"…Bring me home tonight, sensei."

…

**Muddled Waters**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

_**All he wanted was to be happy being imperfect… he didn't say even just for few days…**_

…

"…!" The man tries to pull his hand but the student holds on it still, "No! I'm not taking that for an answer!" "You're… you're crazy…" The man blushes and then the student closes his eyes and blushes madly— trying to overpower his hesitation, "Just one night, sensei! Just one night!"

"Why are you calling me 'sensei'? You're not even my student!" "That's teacher uniform in Raira Trinity— Primary faction! So I know you're a teacher!"

"F-Fine. But I'm not giving you anything, you hear that?" "Why not? Don't I look attractive to you, sensei?" "…Fucking shut up. And stop calling me 'sensei', will you?" "No." The student insists but then the teacher decides to walk ahead again… even if he has to drag that damn student with him.

All he wanted is to get home, anyway. And that's all he needs.

_**Minutes after… probably at the teacher's house…**_

"Wow! Sensei's house is BIG!" The student squeals and then the man blushes, "Shut up." "Do you live alone, sensei?" "…Yes." The two then go to the bathroom and then the blonde teacher takes a towel for himself, "You better take a shower before you get sick." The student twitches and then just does so. However, he smirks and begins to strip… at some spot where the other guy can see him from the mirror.

"Sensei?" "I said stop calling me that." "Can I ask for sensei's name then?" "…Shizuo." "…Hmmm. Shizuo-san, don't you really…?" He spares a very provoking gaze towards Shizuo's eyes through the mirror, "Want me?"

"Are you that promiscuous?" "No. I haven't even done that before." "Then why are you begging me?" The brunet student turns away and grins bitterly, "I really want to do it with a guy. You're… let's say, the most handsome I can find and your face and body is worth begging for… so…"

"Worth begging for? Now that sounds creepy." "Is my reason enough? Or you're still not convinced?" "I believe you… but I won't do it."

The student then turns towards the mirror in just his boxers and then he mutters again as if trying to really seduce him, "Shizuo-san… fuck me… or I'll kill myself."

The teacher shudders and then he turns to him with a mad and annoyed expression, "How did that escalated quickly?" "Well, this is called being desperate." "Tch, no. Still no." The brunet then walks off to the shower and closes the frosted glass door. He then turns on the shower and… starts slamming his head at the tiled wall.

After hearing a series of loud thud, Shizuo dashes to the shower and slams it open. He then takes the boy to his arms to stop him from banging his head. The student then laughs out, "Ahahahaha, I knew it you can't resist me!" "Seriously, you have lots of loose screws." Shizuo cleans the blood on the student's head and then the brunet rests his face at the blond's chest after.

"Why don't we just talk about this, alright?" "…Okay."

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

There are two futons spread at the teacher's room and the student is sitting on one of them. He is already in the teacher's pajamas while the teacher is in his house clothes. "You have been annoying me for hours now. I don't even know your name."

"…Izaya. Written as Rin-ya." The student smiles and then Shizuo nods, "Alright. So Izaya… we have a clear agreement that nothing will happen."

"That's too harsh. My charms can't even captivate you for a moment." "W— Well, of course. I'm a t-teacher ad I'm not touching students… more likely another guy."

"If I can't make you do what I want, then I'm not a god after all. If I'm not a god, then I'm not perfect. I surely enjoy this!"

"Excuse me?" "…Nothing." "What's with this perfect shit?" "Your mouth is a bit dirty for a primary school teacher." "I don't talk this way to the kids, thank you." The teacher hisses after the student tries to bash him.

Izaya then smiles at him, "…I really like you."

"Don't. You'll just feel bad about it." "…That reminds me. How'd you do that?" "What?" "The handcuffs. You destroyed them in one pull… it's not even forceful." "There goes the saddest part." "What sad part?"

"I don't want to tell you." Shizuo lies down at the other futon and then Izaya crawls beneath the covers to get to the blond's side, "…Why?" "It's because… it's scary."

The student's hand then crawls along the blond's thigh… the teacher eyeing at where the hand might be, "Where do you think you're touching me?" "Heheh, it's alright. I won't be scared." "…I'll break your hand if you don't—! …Stop."

His brow twitches angrily as the student giggles as he feels something between the blond's legs, "Shizuo-sensei, I'll call your bluff. Break my hand… but let me touch you first." However, the blond hasn't responded with another argument. He simply lets the raven slide his hand inside the teacher's pants…

"I knew it… you want it, too." Izaya whispers seductively at the teacher's ear, "Don't you?"

"…Shut up." Shizuo slides his own hand inside the cloth to the student's hand. Izaya chuckles and then he lifts himself to start licking the blond's neck. He then squeezes that shaft in his hand to make the teacher moan softly, "Still want that agreement?"

"…I don't want to end up getting hysterically screamed at."

"What exactly are you referring to?"

Shizuo grabs the bottom edge of the bed in front of him… only to lift it with one hand. However, the mattress, pillows and everything else fall off on them.

"Pwuah!" Izaya suddenly swims out of the mess and then Shizuo gets up as well— still lifting the bed with one hand, "Sorry, I forgot about those." The teacher speaks in a low voice and then the student stares at the action, "Wow, you're so strong." Shizuo puts down the bed and he whispers, "Yeah, and I hurt people with it." "Well~, guess what? I love imperfections."

"Well, sorry for being imperfect." "No, I mean I do love people like you. The flaws… the imperfections…" Izaya then lunges towards the teacher and then he cups his hand at Shizuo's cheek, "I'm starting… to love you."

The teacher stays in his spot and then the raven crawls towards the blond. He then begins brushing his nose bridge at the teacher's neck as he whispers, "Let's kiss." The blond doesn't budge… and then the raven pulls back…

To lay a kiss on the total stranger he just met.

However, it is not as simple as a kiss. The blond then gets a hold of the raven's shoulders and begins to hungrily kiss back. The student starts to moan and seems to hint a submissive call. The teacher then grabs him down the bed and soon gets on top of him— still on the kissing streak.

"Shi… Shi… Shizuo-sensei… Aaaahhh…" Izaya cries under him and then teacher starts raising the raven's shirt, "Look. I just remembered… you did say you will kill yourself if I don't 'touch' you, right?" "Ah, yeah. Save me, sensei!" The student laughs as he starts making his hands crawl beneath the blond's shirt.

Shizuo then starts tampering with his own belt as Izaya starts playing with the blonde locks. He lets it slip down and he starts undressing the raven and then Izaya hums, "It seems like my charms finally seeped in. Seems like I'm a still perfect after all."

"Perfect? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everyone says I'm perfect. I've got money, looks, brains, women (that I don't like)… everything."

"You don't look pretty perfect to me." Shizuo laughs out and then he whispers while blowing air to the boy's ear, "All I have is a poor boy begging for this." He pulls down his boxer and then the student blushes badly— staring at the thing between those legs. The blond then pulls on Izaya's pants and boxers…

"You sure you're ready?" "Y-Yes— I mean, I want this, right? Why shouldn't I be?" "You still sound hesitant." "I'm just nervous…"

The teacher then starts prodding his hard on the student— the boy laughing out loud in ridicule, "Oh, my. What a total amateur…"

"Drop dead after this."

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

The mattress gets laid and the sheets are spread. The pillowcases are renewed and the blankets are changed. The futons are next in line. That morning, the first thing they have to do is to make the bed… Shizuo messed up last night.

"Phew. I'm not washing those. You do it." Izaya sighs and then Shizuo answers with a pout, "Argh, fine. This is my house anyway. So go home now, lost chibi puppy."

"You're so harsh, Shizu-chan. After you had your way with me last night, you are kicking me away." "Suits you. All you did is to lecture me last night. You're like a wife that I don't have." "…Do you want me to be your wife?"

The raven startles the teacher with such question and all he can reply is, "Eh?" Izaya then joins him at the edge of the bed and then he wraps his arms around the teacher, "Don't you?" "W-Wait, we just met yesterday!"

"Can't you really marry someone you met just hours ago? I don't remember marriage contracts stating that you cannot do so." The raven puffs and then Shizuo murmurs, "We don't even know each other's last name and all the other stuffs."

The raven sighs and then he speaks in a mellow manner with a smile, "Then let's just stay this way. Can we be friends, Shizu-chan?" Then teacher even smiles and places a hand over the raven's head, "…Sure. We can be friends."

The student then gets up to steal another kiss from the blond. Shizuo pulls back in surprise and then he hisses, "You don't kiss your male friends. You should stop that." "No, I don't want to stop kissing Shizu-chan. I can care less about the others, though. (It's not like I kiss my male friends. It's not like I have one, too.)"

"Why don't you have friends?"

"Because I'm perfect and the other students don't want to talk to me the least. I'm getting bullied for being one, too." The boy murmurs and then he grins bitterly at the blond as he sits down at the guy's lap, "Shizu-chan is the first one that to befriend me. Well, he does insist I'm not perfect, too… so I kind'a start to love him."

"Izaya can't love someone like that. He needs a deeper reason."

"But I cannot help but to like and fantasize about Shizu-chan. And he's playing with me so I'm falling harder." "Izaya's so childish that playing games makes him fall in love." The raven then wraps his hands around the blond's neck, "I'm serious. I don't want to be friends with you anymore." "Huh?"

"Let's be lovers."

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

It is indeed a good start for the lonely hearts. Izaya and Shizuo have been secretly seeing each other for a week and they have been spending time together after their classes and it seems that they have been neglecting social life from then on.

The teacher keeps on declining get-togethers with his co-teachers and has been experiencing ostracism for fun. Though he does not mind due to the long exposure to a lonely life. And it seems that he never gets tired enough for work— due to severe motivation. Energy intact day in day out.

"I know what's with him." A teacher says while they are all discussing loudly at the faculty room, "Heiwajima-sensei must be in love!"

"Well, he got symptoms." The women squeal and then one of them squeals some more, "She must be very lucky! Having captured Heiwajima-sensei's heart!" "I bet you're all jealous!" "Aw, who isn't?"

"Stop it, guys." Shizuo whispers as he blushes a bit while preparing for his next class after lunch that day. Then the nearest faculty asks the blonde teacher, "Hey, hey. So what is she like? What's her job? Is she pretty?"

"…Very pretty."

"Then she must be a model or a club singer." "Oh, the cliché love story of a waitress? Flight stewardess—" "Oh, a university teacher—" "Nurse? Doctor?"

"Student. High school student."

"…? You're old enough to her father?" "Our age gap is just eight years. I'm not that old."

"We didn't know you have hots for school girls, Heiwajima-sensei. Oh, maybe she's a Lolita." "This generation has liberated young women. She must have seduced you!"

"Seduced or not, it's been a week and we're still okay… going out."

"Just a week? You better be careful. Who knows when she'll dump you for a better guy?" The faculty people chuckles loudly with the blond chuckling with them— oh, how Izaya hates better men.

Aside from suffering from traumatic events, Shizuo Heiwajima, 25, primary school teacher at Raira Trinity, also suffers from bullying provided by his co-teachers at the Primary Faction. He is working at a University with the high school, middle school and primary school are all attached.

Unfortunately, Izaya Orihara, 17, high school student and Student Council Vice President, is also schooling at the same institution. However, the high school faction and the primary faction are buildings away— leaving their eyes off from each other.

Until minutes ago.

The blonde teacher ends his class and has now vacant hours to spend and check everything work-related. However, the scene before him down that garden across the alleyway disturbs him. There is a big group of people and he can see Izaya among them… no, more likely, in the center of the crowd. Students are hurling words at him and no one even attempts to draw something from his blazer. The teacher feels anger seeping through his system yet he cannot do more than whistle-blowing. He cannot risk Izaya's reputation for his selfish reasons.

More likely when Izaya's the Board Chairwoman's eldest child and only son.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?" He yells from the fire escape and the students cannot help but to look up and see the primary school teacher. "Scram!" The one who has something in his blazer exclaims and they all run away… except Izaya. After they have all gone, the raven smiles at the blonde teacher before going away as well. But Shizuo finds his lover's smile bittersweet… yet faked.

"He's hiding something."

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

Another week has passed and yet Shizuo has not opened up anything about the event at the alleyway. Izaya does not act like the teacher has seen anything at all as well. Despite the presence of secrets and doubts between them, the intimate relationship continues on like before.

However, the night after one tricky sexy day cuts off the fun. That night seems to be different from the rest as Shizuo waits in his room for Izaya to call or suddenly come at his doorstep. But the former option would be best since it has been raining cats and dogs… just like the day they have met.

"Argh. Fuck rainy days."

As soon as Shizuo finishes his curse under his breath, loud knocks come to his door. The blond then gets up and he opens it after checking the peephole, "Izaya? Why are you soaked? Did you walk through the rain… again?"

"…Well, yeah. Did I disturb you?"

His breathing is heavy and he is indeed cold. The teacher then lets him in while dashing to the bathroom— grabbing a towel to wrap Izaya with. He then hugs him tightly as a sudden pang hits him, "…T… Take some shower and let's sleep."

"Shizu-chan… I'm so… scared."

The words uttered by the raven send chills to the teacher's spine— adding up to the earlier pang. The way he speaks seems different and the way he cuddled with the blond feels strange, too. Horror… has been running through the raven's veins and so Shizuo cannot help but to whisper, "Don't worry…" He holds the boy closer to warm chest…

"I'm right here. Don't be scared."

They then proceed to the bedroom after the raven has washed off all the rain water on his porcelain skin. Izaya then dives beneath the covers immediately. The blond then cuddles with the student, "Izaya, is something wrong?"

"Shizu-chan, do you love me?"

"Of course, I do."

"…Thanks. I love you, too, Shizu-chan. Always."

Doubt fills up his system and the blonde teacher tries to lull himself to sleep. The raven feels so strange and the very feeling sends his eyes to the verge of crying. However, he keeps on holding on to his lover closer than ever as he whispers.

"Izaya, I love you very much."

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

Three weeks has passed and it seems like Izaya has been doing the same every raining night. By night, he comes around to take a shower, borrow Shizuo's clothes and then sleep next to him without any intimate actions— only the unlikely stinging 'I love you's. And by morning, he suddenly leaves without waking up the blond and leaves a 'Thank you' note at the drawer… at exactly the same spot. For three weeks, it has been like that…

The eighth morning, Shizuo finds the eighth 'Thank you' note Izaya has left for him. Annoyance has run in the blond's system and feeling grows as his car broke down again before he can even use it. The blond then leaves for his work thirty minutes earlier… walking the distance from home to school.

However, annoyance runs out as Shizuo sees a fellow teacher at Raira Trinity— yet from the High School Faction and his long-time friend. He then taps the guy's shoulder as he gets close enough, "Yo, Kadota."

"Huh? Oh, Shizuo! How are you doing?" "A bit good. What are you staring at the city bulletin board?" "…This."

Kyohei Kadota, 25, high school teacher at Raira Trinity, points at a certain missing person poster at the board, "That's my student. He has been missing for three weeks now. He hasn't been home and to school. Entrance exams are coming and the school makes me look for him quick. (They don't care about him personally, mind you.)"

Somehow, further rumblings from the other teacher fail to get to the blonde teacher… as he stares at the bulletin board— at the post Kyohei is referring to. Izaya Orihara has been missing for three weeks? Then why he keeps on showing at his lover's doorstep for every damn rainy night?

He wears his school uniform every time, too.

"At any rate, if you happen to see him, can you tell him to go home and come to school?"

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

Four days and counting, Izaya hasn't showed up again… maybe because it is not raining at all. The blonde teacher is patiently waiting at the lounge with his laptop on his thighs. He is browsing through pictures of Izaya has taken during the two weeks of their normal meetings.

_["Shizu-chan! The fire is bursting! What should I do?" the blond approaches the stove and turns it off— smell of burnt meat escapes to the air, "Don't get so scared of the fire." The raven chuckles and fixes his disoriented apron, "Argh. I'll never be a good cook!" "Don't worry, you'll learn how to these days."]_ "Izaya, you haven't smiled like that for the past three weeks. Where are you? Why aren't you going back to your house? Why are you always coming home to me?"

With moments of listening just to make sure, Shizuo finally flips his computer close when it finally rains that night. After the rain starts roaring, knocks come to his door and then the blond opens it for his lover. Unlike the warm welcome, the teacher hisses as the raven looks at him.

"Where were you all this time? Why aren't you coming to school? Or going home at least?"

"I'm too scared to go home. I don't want to go home."

And yet again, those words have given him a different feeling. They sound weird and alarming— provoking terror to strike the teacher's heart. He then absent-mindedly embraces the boy as he starts to cry with no particular reason.

He accepts the boy in and lets him shower and change into his clothes— that the raven never gives back. They settle upon his bed and he decides to just sit up for a moment. The raven student lays his head on the blond's lap— the teacher stroking at the velvet dark locks.

Shizuo reaches for his cellphone and then he whispers, "Izaya, I'm just going to make a call, okay? Keep sleeping." The student shrugs nearer for more warmth as the room has significantly gone cold and depressing. He harbors heavy breaths as he dials some digits… calling someone that wild midnight. The phone rings and the other side picks up shortly.

["Shizuo?"] "Kadota." ["Why? Something wrong?"] "…Izaya" ["Izaya? Izaya Orihara? Why? Have you found him?!"] "He's… here. With me." The teacher takes a pause… yet the man on the other side has not spoken another word.

Kyohei knowing Shizuo has something more to say.

"Every time it rains, he's at my doorstep. Taking a shower, changing clothes and cuddling with me like how he did the night we met. We've been seeing each other for two weeks… but he stopped calling me four weeks ago. Around that time he only appears on rainy nights— looking exactly the same every night he has come to me."

Heavy yet fast… the man on the other line breathes with confusion and assumptions. Yet he remains silent to let the blond spill out some more. "This is the ninth night that he came. Still looking the same." His breath then begins to hitch, "But tonight, he's… totally cold. His skin is cold. His cheeks are cold. His hands are cold. What should I do?" His breath hitches loudly.

"Kadota… Is he… Is Izaya dead?"

Total terror strikes the man on the other line— thinking that the boy his friend is with… must have been a ghost. ["We can only— there's nothing else to explain it."] Kyohei simply speaks from the other line… having his mind rattle by the sudden call. Soon, loud movements conquer his end…

["Wait, Shizuo. I'm coming there. Wait for—"]

The call suddenly drops without any one of them hanging up on the call. Shizuo's tear-stained, watery eyes then shift to the boy who has sat up beside him. Those ruby eyes are blank as well as his face— unlike earlier which has been filled with fear and anxiety. The teacher then holds the student's cold cheek with his trembling hand…

"Who did that to you?"

Then the raven holds his hand and his wrist. He gets up and pulls the blond somewhere. They run out of the house and off the soaked streets. Their feet splatter water from ponds and the sounds echo through the deafening rain. Izaya pulls him more and more— deeper into an abandoned quarrying site.

They go through secret entrances and through the smallest tunnels accessible. The raven leads him to a place… only to be halted by police officers that are surveying the area, "Oi, this place is off-limits. Please go away." Yet Izaya grips at the blond's hand more. One officer then approaches him, "Mister, you shouldn't be here. Please go and let us investigate quietly."

"Investigate?" "This is a—" She stutters and then she just holds out a paper, "Have you seen this kid? Someone said she last saw him in this place." With his free hand, Shizuo takes the missing poster of Izaya… yet the raven boy who is holding his other hand whispers, "It's getting heavier. I can't breathe." He then darts his eyes at the open grounds— at the muddy place Izaya wants to lead him to. Those golden orbs then comes across those hidden spades somewhere and since it is a quarrying site, their existence is not questioned.

"…Shizu-chan." "…Izaya…" The female officer twitches as she hears him address the boy with his first name. "He's right here."

"Right here? You mean… hidden?" The female officer slowly gestures an alert and everyone else seem ready to draw their weapons at any given moment. Then someone yells from the other entrance, "Let me in! Shizuo! Inspector-san!" The female woman turns to him and recognizes him a bit, "Kadota-sensei?" Kyohei then pants as he swipes his soaked hair back after being allowed to enter, "I saw you run towards this place, Shizuo."

"…" The blond remains silent and then Kyohei stares at the guy who seems to exhibit an unnatural behavior. He then notices something amiss about the things behind the man— making his step back in terror. The inspector notices the action and eyes at the exact place where Kyohei is staring…

Only to notice two shadows behind the blond. One is his and the other… whose?

It is a silhouette of a teenager the least… but what intrigues her is that the hands of the shadows are holding each other when clearly— "…What in the world…" She mutters in horror as she notices that the blond's hand in shaped as if holding something— a hand perhaps.

The lightning draws along the dark sky before a thunderclap is heard. The people get shaken by the sudden matter and then even their lighting equipments start to malfunction. The other lights have broken down yet the one behind Shizuo is still working. The officers look around and hysteria starts to grow… until maniacal laughter echoes along the walls of the quarrying site.

Everyone else gets stunned as they see a sudden shadow puppet show at those white tarps covering the materials and equipments. A boy is standing in the middle and then more teenage shadows run around him while laughing maniacally. Then one stops and grows big as he raises a spade against the boy in the middle. He hits him once— blood splatters at the white tarp— twice— more blood— and a lot more times. The boy in the middle diminishes and the children around runs away.

"What was that?" The inspector speaks as one of her officers confirms, "…The blood is already dry. Inspector, what should we do?" Shizuo then runs off to the center of the muddy place aligned with the center of the bloody white tarp. He begins digging with his bare hands and then officers gets bewildered by his sudden actions. Kyohei stares at him and then he hears whispers behind him…

"Heavy. Can't breathe. Someone help. Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan. Help. Help me. Dota-chin-sensei. Someone. Heavy. Heavy. Drowning…"

The brunet then gets compelled to turn behind him… only to see a waning image of a shadow behind him. He is clutching at the edge of the high school teacher's shirt. The shadow figure moves to somehow lift its face— sending terror to the brunet teacher. He can see Izaya's eyes with his entire face covered with blood and mud. The grip on his shirt tightens, "Dota-chin-sensei… I'm drowning…" As the shadow speaks again, scoops of mud and blood fall off from where his mouth would be…

"Kadota-sensei." The inspector taps the man and then he turns to her with the eyes filled with terror— to the verge of almost crying, "Y-Yes?" "…What's— no, who is that guy digging?" The two then glances at the blond who pushes off the officers who try to help with a spade at hand— yelling, "No! You'll hurt him!" The teacher then remains silent as he watches the poor lover dig… until Shizuo pulls out something from the burrow he made.

"…No…" Kyohei cries and then he runs to the blonde man who is staring at the clothing he is holding. It is the shirt he lent to Izaya the eighth night he has come by. He is not able to give those clothes back… since they somehow gets buried with him underneath that mud grave. Shizuo and Kyohei then begin digging more and harder as the rain persists despite the sudden thunderstorm. Soon, they found one garment after another… the two men panting in such tiring activity. But their yearning to see the boy— even just his corpse— makes them push through.

And by three in the morning, after digging two meters deep… Shizuo is able to hold a hand— an outstretched hand asking for help.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo screams as they dig more to uncover the other hand. They cannot bet on pulling him out… the skin in his arms is already rotting and the arm might break if they insist. Even the rescue vehicle is called the rescuers are helping them out in digging for the boy. Soon, Shizuo is able to feel the nose… his hand slowing down in digging. His actions have made the other diggers stop for a moment and then he buries his arms deep enough… to scoop the whole upper torso from where it is…

"I… Izaya…" The blond cries again as he takes off the mud and blood off his poor teenage lover's face— his face that seems to have not rotted yet unlike most of the parts of his body. He still looks like a sleeping godlike child… his face still looking as smooth and beautiful as it always has. The blond pulls him closer and he continuously whisper, "Don't be scared anymore, Izaya. I'm already here. I'm already… I'm already…" He then begins crying out louder in so much contained agony, pain and anger, "IIIIZAAAAYAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyohei then begins crying as well… as his student— no, a personal friend— Izaya Orihara has been found after four weeks of disappearance. Even his family is notified earlier… making them arrive just in time to see the discovery of his body in such a very imperfect site. His mother even almost faints and his sisters break down into tears as well. The rescuers continue digging to retrieve his lower body which lies just as where it should have been.

And the day is welcomed with their loud cries of denunciation.

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

"Ohayoo." "Sensei, ohayoo!" Kyohei walks in the classroom for their first class… hours after the discovery of Izaya Orihara's body. He gives a deep sigh and then he speaks in front of the class, "Okay, before we start. I just wanted to tell you that…" Kyohei twitches as he stiffens at the view of the class. There is someone occupying the supposed vacant seat… a beautiful raven boy that is looking out the window beside him. The brunet teacher turns around and earns the class's chattering. He looks at the overhead mirror… only to find no one at the seat. He sighs and turns around…

Only to still see Izaya Orihara on his designated seat.

It must be a ghost. Like what Shizuo has been meeting with for a month. Kyohei gulps in and then he speaks, "…Uhm. Suzuhara-san, attendance roll call please." The class president twitches as Kyohei hands over the class roster to him. The boy keeps on mentioning names… and Kyohei is staring at the opaque image of the ghost boy. And for a certain number, the class president skips the name after stuttering a bit.

He then calls the attention of the president, "Suzuhara-san, why did you skip Orihara-kun's name?" The president twitches and then he trembles in his spot, "D-D-Did I? I'm so sorry. But I suppose Orihara-kun is still isn't here." "Right. He still needs time recuperating in the hospital." The class gasps and then loud chattering conquers the room… most of the student body shocked about it. Kyohei twitches and then he frowns at them, "Why that faces?"

"R-Recuperating? W-Why?" One girl speaks and then Kyohei continues frowning, "Car accident. Maybe tomorrow or in two days, he'll be back." The class chatters yet again and Kyohei hears one suspicious comment, "You got'ta be kidding me. He's still alive?" And another one. "Where the fuck 'car accident' come from?" And another. "He… He can't be moving after that, right?" And the finale. "How'd he get out of the quarry?"

Soon, the shadow puppet play rewinds in Kyohei's head… those circling shadows must have denoted his murderers after all. How come the whole class is able to forget their humanity and kill such an innocent boy like Izaya? Kyohei walks to the door and orders one boy, "Lock the door." The boy hesitates yet does what is told after all. Kyohei locks the other door and then he speaks in a stuttering voice…

A voice filled with restrained anger, that is.

"…Who told you…" He then glares at the whole class, "You can kill someone like that?" "W-W-What are you talking about, sensei?" "Still alive? The fuck does 'car accident' come from? Can't be moving? Getting out of the quarry? You think I'm deaf that I wasn't able to hear you?" Kyohei slams the table with his fist, "Tell me. Who planned all of this?" The class gets silenced and then Kyohei notices the ghost staring blankly at him by now. His rounded red eyes are staring deeply at his dark orbs. Kyohei then holds his head and grunts, "Tell me… who thought of killing a boy who hasn't done anything wrong?"

"…" The silence continues and then Kyohei opens the door and speaks loudly as he gets out, "Take them. All of them." The class is surprised when police officers goes in the room and declares a freeze and intentions of apprehending them. The inspector then meets with Kyohei as he contains his tears yet again… "Why? Why do they have to go this far?" "…Who knows? This society is ever-changing. I only hope this is the worst we could have heard of."

…

**Muddled Waters**

…

Shizuo watches the clothes Izaya has left slowly fade away as if they were never there. The notes on the table remain, though. The blond teacher is sitting at the floor by then… spending time as he thinks about Izaya. He has never thought of having Izaya dead just like that… but he can only cry about it. He couldn't just take it out on anything… on anyone. His heart is too sore and broken and pained for him to move and rage. Tears continue to flow from his eyes that night… the first night he knew Izaya will never come back to him.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The rain starts to fall again… but Shizuo can care less about it. Knock. Knock. Knock. What the fuck was that?

Shizuo twitches as he hears someone knocking at his door that raining night… his knees trembling as to whatever or _**whoever**_ it could be. However, he gathers his courage and energy to check it out… as the knock continue to grow in number… and strength. Soon, someone is banging at his door… the blond teacher too scared to open it. Izaya should have gone already, right? He has been freed already, right?

The knocks stop and then Shizuo gulps in… wiping his tears off before opening the door. No one is there… he has seen no one moves about around his front yard. He then closes the door and turns to get back to his room… only to see something before him. It is… It is… "…Izaya?" His voice almost cracks as he sees his lover standing before him at the lounge. Unlike the earlier encounters, the boy is in his dead state… rotting and covered with mud and blood. Izaya then murmurs, "Shizu-chan, I want them dead. They took everything away from me."

"No, Izaya. You can't do that. Please… don't be a demon." Shizuo then clears his earlier miserable state but then the student blinks, "Dota-chin-sensei has sent them to jail. It wouldn't be bad if I help them end their suffering." "No, please don't." "I thought you love me. You should support my decisions." "Your fucking decision is wrong. Why should I support you? It's my responsibility to—" The ghost the walks closer… "Then give me something… to make my anger fade away, Shizu-chan. I know you can think of something." He steps closer— eyes raging red, "Right, my love?"

**Minutes later…**

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Shizuo!" Kyohei calls out to the blond and then the guy opens his door, "Huh? What's wrong, Kadota?" "…Can we talk about something?" "Sure." Shizuo lets him in and then the brunet can hear the blond sniffle his sobbing, "It's alright. We're both grieving in here." They then settle at the couch… Shizuo shrugging the freezing cold inside his house despite the active heaters, "What is it about?"

"The whole class… they were responsible for Izaya's death." Kyohei then sighs and then he holds his head, "Don't worry, they will all pay for their crimes." "It's alright. I know they will." Kyohei twitches as he hears a familiar happy-tuned voice speak to him. He turns to Shizuo who is sweetly smiling at someone… who is serving tea to the brunet teacher.

"Neh, Dota-chin-sensei." Izaya— in his before death state— grins happily, "Would you like some biscuits, too?"

…

**End of Muddled Waters**

…

Thanks for reading! ^^ Please review! ^^


End file.
